Gor'dran
Overview Once great warriors, the two ogres, Gor and Dran were shaped into an even greater weapon against the Horde’s enemies in the Second War; an ogre magi that served the Shadow Council with total and utter loyalty. Even in the present time, Gor'dran serves his demon-worshiping allies and works to dismantle the Horde and to bring chaos in his master's name. Appearance and Personality While Gor shows superiority in intellect after being turned into what he is today, Dran remains only slightly smarter than an average ogre. Gor is said to be the reason for the ogre's actual success, but even so they have both proven their worth to their superiors by crushing all opposing enemies with their dark and twisted power. Dran recently became more uncommunicative, and when he speaks he demonstrates a somewhat maddening mind, his head is constantly filled with thoughts of carnage, chaos and destruction which please him greatly. They both show thirst for destruction against the enemies they fight and express their “joy” in their own ways as they do so. Gor'dran's dark tattoos cover his skin that turned gray over the years with the use of shadow magic. Background The Two Ogres An ogre known for his brutish strength, Gor was part of the Warmaul clan on Draenor prior to the Rise of the Horde. Even as a warrior he enjoyed inflicting pain to others out of amusement and boredom but did not show any weakness to his brethren despite his cowardly persona. Despite a lot of ogres being fearless, Gor was more paranoid and knew when to act and when to admit defeat. Luckily, he didn’t have a chance to show this other side to any of the other Warmaul. Dran was more or less as any other ogre, dwelling in the Blade’s Edge mountains with his clan obeying the word of the gronn lord Gruul.The Bonebelcher clan was one of the minor, less-known clans and its numbers were slowly dying out with the work of the other clan oppressors, constantly tormented and bullied as weaklings. What was left of the Bonebelcher clan joined the Horde, including Dran that was more than happy to gain his new benefits. Rise of the Horde During this period, Gor and Dran both served the Horde in its battle against opposing ogre clans, Shadowmoon rebels, arakkoa and draenei. Though Gor joined the orcish forces later on, he remained loyal, more loyal to the Horde than he was to the Warmaul clan. Dran is no exception, he as well succumbed to the might of the Horde at the Blade’s Edge mountains, along with his fellow ogres from the same clan that then served the orcs for the price of their lives and food as well. The Second War Gor’dran’s creation occurred during the Second War when the orc warlock Gul’dan fused together the two great ogres with the power of the elven runestone at Caer Darrow, which is when other ogre magi were created. He continued to serve the Horde as a member of the Shadow Council against the humans, now with greater powers. At this time Gor’dran reached the peak of his intellect, so to speak, with whole new powers before his fingertips, which he would later master in a far more twisted way. His blueish skin that gave him meaning as an ogre magi in the Second War turned gray with his new practices, and unfortunately Dran’s intellect faded away from a severe blow to the head, presumably at the conclusion of the war. Even so, Gor was far more capable than his brother, and is the reason for most of his accomplishments and victories. The War's Finale At this time Gor'dran was already beginning to get used to warlockery that the Shadow Council taught him and it was enough to bring fear into the hearts of his enemies. He continued his training with other warlocks for years to come and the Horde's fall did little to stop his practices. While a lot of Shadow Council members were slain, scattered across the nation in hiding, or have returned to their clans, a warlock that called himself Soulrender became the ogre’s mentor and later on his cohort in devious plots for vengeance. Descent into Shadow Gor’dran and his master, Soulrender, were scouring the nation for further additions to their small group that was still loyal to the Shadow Council. All who accepted Soulrender’s leadership were taught as his pupils like Gor’dran was, calling themselves the Azrathul. While it wasn't a branch of the Shadow Council it was still a considerable threat to the Alliance as they continued to abduct residents of the area and perform foul experiments on them. For a while they took shelter in a cave that was concealed behind the mountain masses, operating their loathsome deeds, and even preforming summoning rituals that ushered in demons with which contracts were made. The one responsible for these contracts was the demon known as lord Eurynor, a terrorguard who was summoned by previous warlocks during the Second War and was only seeking to bring minions of the Burning Legion to Azeroth. Greater demonic servants would've been summoned if the Alliance didn't interfiere. Many were slaughtered, both humans and orcs, but a few managed to escape from the Alliance’s wrath, Gor’dran and his master being one of them. The ered'ruin was banished back to the Twisting Nether but has sworn to return one day and claim vengeance. Afterwards, the Shadow Council activities dimmed as they blended with the Horde. Serving the New Horde Gor'dran became more active amongst his Horde allies around the time the Lich King was defeated, as before this he did appear in the open. For what it seemed to be a continuous loyalty to the Horde, he began doing errands for orcish superiors and crushing all of the Alliance followers that stood in his path. Almost every person that met Gor'dran within this period found it hard to trust him given his choice in magic, while some still believe that the ogre is a valued asset to the Horde nonetheless. The Betrayal The Shadow Council still had a hold over Gor’dran and occasionally reminded him of his true loyalties. As the ogre kept his warlock allies on a great distance, he kept his enemy, the Horde, close. However, Garrosh expressed hate for demon-worshipers and warlocks, and it was obvious that he was planning on exterminating what was left of them within the Horde, and eventually Kalimdor. Before reuniting with his masters, Gor’dran managed to manipulate certain military figures in Ashenvale that were planning on delivering a great blow to the Shadow Council and their demonic masters. The orc Manderrak was falsely informed of Shadow Council activities within a cavern south-east of Splintertree Post by a corrupt Horde agent who he believed to be a close friend; this “friend” was one of the few that Gor’dran managed to turn to his side. After spending some time devising an attack plan on his enemies, Manderrak assembled his soldiers and marched to the assault point. The area around the cave was surrounded by dead trees, decayed ground and great boulders, with no-one to be seen at the entrance of the cave. They proceeded further cautiously leaving a few of the soldiers to guard the entrance, though the tainted part of the forest was enough to disturb their minds, even after they entered the cave. Manderrak was furious after seeing there was no evidence of his foe’s presence and immediately rushed to the exit, only to find the corpses of his comrades, along with Gor’dran, Soulrender and a number of zealous demon-worshipers. Manderrak went down fighting, as did his brethren, overwhelmed by the enemy. Another victory was won thanks to Gor’dran’s trickery, for which he was commended by his master, to whom he returned after these events. Category:Ogre magi Category:The Shadow Council Category:Horde Category:Warlock Category:Back story Category:Krosh'narok